Estamos en Hogwarts!
by veropotter
Summary: Que pasa cuando tres chicas muggles, verdaderas amantes de Harry Potter terminan de leer Harry Potter y la orden del fenix y sin saber como... hacen realidad el sueño de toda fan!
1. Chapter 1

-Paloma, tengo miedo!- exclamó una chica de pelo lacio rubio, piel clara, ojos grandes y marrones, alta y delgada.

-Tranquila Sam ya vas a ver que era solo una broma de Alen!- respondió Paloma, una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos azules clarísimos, su piel era clara y era delgada, pero no tan alta como la chica anterior, Samanta.

-No creo! Y las muertes de esos dos chicos hace dos meses! Ellos también habían visto las malditas cintas esas!- exclamo Sam temblando del miedo.

-Mira… faltan todavía…-Paloma miró su reloj- dos minutos para las diez. Te prometo que yo no te voy a dejar sola…- le dijo tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga. Todavía no entendía como había sido tan tonta Sam como para ver la estúpida cinta esa, en la que aparecía el poso y al final un aro blanco, como de luz…

-Amiga! Yo no quiero morir! Dentro de una semana se estrena 'La Orden Del Fénix'! Yo no quiero morir sin haber leído el séptimo libro!- exclamo Sam que ya estaba llorando incontroladamente, abrazada a su mejor amiga, solas en su casa ya que sus padres estaban de viaje de trabajos. No la habían escuchado cuando les pidió que no la dejaran sola, nunca en su vida la habían escuchado.

-Tranquila, no vas a morir!- dijo Paloma deseando que sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

El reloj se movió y dio las diez en punto. Las dos chicas voltearon y miraron fijamente el teléfono, que seguidamente sonó. Sam estallo en llanto y se abrazó a su amiga.

-Contesta Sam, tranquila, no vas a morir, debe ser Alen para jugarte una broma de mal gusto, contesta!- exclamo nerviosa Paloma. Sam, con las fuerzas que tenia se paró, cogió el teléfono y cerro los ojos con fuerza antes de acercárselo a la oreja.

- Sam? Te vas a morir….- le dijo una voz infantil al teléfono. Sam llorando del miedo tiro el teléfono al piso.

-Paloma! Amigaaaa! ME DIJO QUE VOY A MORIR!- le grito a su amiga asustada.

-Quién era?- pregunto Paloma que ya estaba preocupada.

-No lo sé! Era una voz de mujer, pero infantil!- exclamo Sam y se sentó en el mueble alejando el teléfono con una patada.

Paloma, muy asustada se acerco al teléfono y lo puso cerca de su oído.

-Sam? Sami? Amiga? Contesta! Te vas a morir cuando te cuente esto! Es sobre Harry!- exclama la voz de Laura emocionada por teléfono.

-Sam! Que tonta eres! Por que no terminaste de escuchar! Es Laura! Y lo que dice es algo como: 'Te vas a morir cuando te cuente esto! Es sobre Harry!'- exclamo Paloma nerviosa. Sam la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

-Lau? Amiga, discúlpame! Que pasa con Harry? Ya te dije que no te estuvieras metiendo en paginas de Internet para saber lo que pasa en el quinto libro antes de que salga la traducción!- dijo Sam a Laura que tenia un tono emocionado y alterado. Lau junto con Paloma y Sam formaban un grupo de amigas excepcional, nada se metía entre su amistad y ellas compartían el mismo amor por Harry Potter, el mejor libro de todos los tiempos!

-No me metí en Internet! Te lo juro! Es algo mejor que adelantos del libro! Juro que es mejor!- exclamo emocionada. Para ese momento, Paloma ya le había quitado el teléfono a Sam y había presionado un botón para que la voz de Laura la escucharan las dos.

-Que pasa, niña? Nos vas a matar de un infarto! Mira que ya hemos tenido bastantes sustos en una noche!- exclamo Paloma.

-Bueno, saben que mi tío Juan tiene una librería, no?- pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-Lo sabemos ya, Laura! Es donde nos pasamos todo el día!- exclamo Sam- Dinos rápido!

-Bueno, a mi tío ya le llegaron los ejemplares de 'La orden'! Y como sabe que nosotras estamos locas por todo eso, nos va a regalar uno a cada una, dos semanas antes de la fecha de publicación!- exclamo Laura emocionada y rápidamente.

Paloma y Sam miraban el teléfono sin poder creerlo.

-L-Laura, estas segura? Ya sabes que tu tío es un bromista de primera!- exclamo Sam con voz entrecortada.

-Si llegan aquí en diez minutos nos pone los libros en las manos, pero no los podemos sacar de las librerías por que lo pueden multar si no los ve alguien. Así que tengo la llave de la librería, para toda la noche!- exclamo Laura emocionada, seguro estaba dando brincos donde quiera que estuviera.

-Pero Laura, ni que fuéramos brujas! Como vamos a llegar ahí antes de diez minutos! Tenemos que ir en bici, por que caminando vamos a tardar millones de años! Y aun así tardamos como media hora!- exclamo Paloma en protesta. Sam sonrió de forma extraña.

-Nos vemos en cinco minutos amiga! Cinco minutos!- exclamo y jalo a Paloma hasta sacarla de la casa.

-Pero como en cinco minutos? Sam?- preguntaba Paloma incontroladamente, pero se calló cuando Sam se saco unas llaves del bolsillo y se sentó en el asiento delantero del Mercedes de su madre -No! Sam! Nos van a matar! Todavía nos faltan dos años para la mayoría de edad!

-Paloma, te puedes ir en bicicleta si quieres, pero de esta noche no pasa que yo tenga Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix en mis manos!-dijo decididamente.

-Y si chocas el auto?- exclamó la pelirroja asustada.

-Bueno, así mis padres se dan cuenta de existo. No entiendes Paloma? Yo sé que tu quieres lo mismo que yo! Y nada se interpondrá entre mi y ese libro!- dijo Sam calmadamente pero con una mirada demencial que asustó a su amiga.

-Dios! Arranca!- exclamo cerrando los ojos cuando ya estuvo sentada en el asiento del co-piloto.

En cinco minutos, después de pasarse varios semáforos en rojo y acelerar mas de lo debido, se estacionaron frente a una pequeña librería que tenia las luces prendidas, la única de la cuadra, por que a esas horas todo lo demás estaba cerrado y apagado.

Al entrar, encontraron a una joven de pelo castaño oscuro liso que le llegaba a la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve y cara redonda pero cuerpo delgado y en buena forma sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo con una taza de café en la mano.

-Me preparo para una noche sin dormir…- dijo Laura justificándose.

-Bien, bien.. Consígueme una a mí también! Dónde están los libros?- exclamó Sam emocionada.

-Voy a cerrar la tienda y los traigo…- dijo Laura alejándose hacia la entrada. Dos minutos después regresó cargada con tres grandes libros de color azul claro.

-Bien! Nadie abre el libro hasta que no estemos listas las tres…-dijo Sam autoritariamente.

Las tres se sentaron en circulo cómodamente y pusieron los tres libros en el centro.

-Ahora…- dijo Laura en silencio. Cada una puso una mano sobre su libro.

-Que la magia y la imaginación nos lleven hasta sitios jamás conocidos. Dijeron las tres a coro. Era una especie de ritual que habían comenzado a hacer al leer el segundo libro de la saga.

Sintieron una corriente recórreles el cuerpo al abrir cada una su libro y con mucha delicadeza se situaron en la primera pagina y comenzaron a leer.

Se hizo la una de la mañana, pararon, tomaron café, fueron al baño, todo en silencio a veces mandándose alguna que otra mirada, como si con eso se dijeran todo. Dieron las cuatro, instaladas en los libros, leyendo en las posiciones mas extrañas e incomodas, pero aun así disfrutando su lectura.

Dieron las siete cuando Paloma se paró de golpe y comenzó a gritar y a saltar...

-Que? Que pasa?- preguntaron Sam y Lau asustadas.

-Por donde van?- pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa, vio las paginas d los libros de sus amigas.

-Lau, lee rápido! SAM! Todavía té falta una pagina para llegar!- exclamo Paloma. Después de un minuto Laura comenzó a gritar también histéricamente, poco después se les unió Sam.

-Nooo! Cómo se pudo besar con esa cuaima! Seguro lo tenia todo planificado la P#t esa! Nooo! Harry es mioooooooo!- exclamó Sam casi al borde del llanto.

-Niñas, respiren! Ya sé que esto es peor que cuando Hermi le rompió a la nariz a Draco, pero respiren profundamente, tranquilas... -dijo Laura tratando de calmarlas.

Las otras dos chicas se calmaron y se sentaron otra vez- no han notado que Draco esta especialmente malo y sexy en este libro?- pregunto con una voz ronca la castaña.

-LAURA!- exclamaron las dos con fastidio.

-Bueno, bueno... Sigamos...

Dieron las diez, la tienda no había abierto por que era Domingo, así que ellas podían pasar todo el día allí.

-Niñas! Estoy cansada! Me muero de sueño! Necesito dormir! NO PUEDO MAS CON LA CARGA MENTAL! LAS LETRAS SÉ ESTAN BURANDO DE MÍ!- comenzó a gritar Sam. Paloma y Laura la miraron aterradas.

-Necesitamos un descanso- sentencio Sam- Son las diez, vamos a mi casa, comemos, dormimos hasta las... tres de la tarde, nos bañamos, nos cambiamos y regresamos, sí?

Todas aprobaron el plan. A las once, ya habían comido, se habían bañado y se durmieron placidamente en la sala. A las tres, el despertador sonó, haciéndoles saber que era hora de regresar con Harry. Curiosamente, al sacar ropa del armario de Sam, las tres eligieron ropa negra o con negro.

-Chicas! No vamos a un velorio!- exclamo animada. (N.A: Buaaaa! Cuándo te enteres de Sirius ya ves como si vas a un velorio!)

-No hay tiempo de cambiarnos! Hay que regresar a leer, ya nos queda poco... - dijo Sam con las llaves del auto ya en sus manos.

-Noooooos vamos!- exclamo Laura cuando arrancaban, directo a la librería.

Llegaron y se instalaron otra vez a leer. A las diez de la noche, Laura estallo en llanto, pero trataba de que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta, abrazaba el libro con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba.

-Lau, que te pasa mi ángel? Que tienes?- le preguntó Paloma al verla llorando.

-Tranquila Paloma, lee, es que sabes que me pongo sentimental cuando le pasan cosas malas a Harry...- dijo en un susurro a su amiga y le acaricio el pelo.

-Bueno, esta bien...

Las dos continuaron leyendo aunque Laura aun lloraba silenciosamente y hacia muecas de dolor. Cuando Paloma leyó la muerte de Sirius, estallo también en un llanto silencioso y abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila, amiga... Es un libro...- le susurro Paloma a Lau.

-No Paloma, es mi vida... Ustedes lo saben... Ya se que es dramático, pero es la verdad es mi vida, nuestras vidas...- dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos- Lee, si? Cuando termines hablamos...

Las dos retornaron a la lectura. Tiempo después, Sam salió corriendo con el libro en las manos y se encerró en baño.

-Harry! No te dejes morir, Harry! Lucha!- le gritaba al libro sin importarle que sus amigas estuvieran dándole patadas a la puerta y gritándole que abriera.

No le importó y siguió leyendo, hasta que Harry estuvo a salvo y abrió la puerta, Lau y Paloma leían con los ojos como platos, la respiración agitada, no podían creer lo que leían.

-Sam... el... el no?- preguntó Paloma con voz entrecortada.

-Lee y después hablamos...- dijo Sam y sentó a leer en el piso, junto a sus amigas de toda la vida. A lo mejor todo aquello era dramático, hasta loco, pero para ellas era una verdad. Algunas personas consiguen las fuerzas que necesitan para seguir adelante en el amor, o en su familia, ellas la habían conseguido en Harry Potter.

Las once y cincuenta marcaron el reloj, las tres amigas se miraron a los ojos y dejaron los libros frente a ellas.

-Bien, que les pareció?- pregunto Sam en tono serio.

-Yo no quería que Sirius se muriera!- gimió Laua

-Ahora Harry va a estar deprimidooooooo!-La siguió Paloma

-Ahora que va a pasar?-preguntó Sam con los ojos llorosos- Yo no quiero que Harry siga con la descarada esa de Cho! No quieroooo!-exclamó llorosa e infantilmente.

Las tres se dieron las manos.

-Amigas… este libro ha sido muy… como decirlo?... nos ha dejado una perdida muy grande. Estamos cansadas, adoloridas y sobretodo estamos dolidas por la muerte de un gran personaje como lo es Sirius. Pero, saben que? Aunque les parezca loco, no quisiera estar en ningún lado mas que aquí- dijo Paloma sonriendo, sus dos amigas asintieron y se abrazaron fuertemente. Las tres se marearon, se sintieron caer y finalmente un golpe seco en un suelo frió y duro.

-Auch! Creo que me rompí algo!- se quejó Laura y abrió los ojos mientras sus dos amigas se quejaban con los ojos cerrados- Niñas… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…- dijo Lau con un tono nervioso.

-Tranquila Lau, loca ya estabas…-dijo Sam todavía con los ojos cerrados y las tres se rieron.

-Niñas! Es en serio! O tengo alucinaciones fuertiiiisiiimas o estamos en la oficina de Dumbledore…- dijo Laura mirando a su alrededor, inmediatamente las otras dos chicas se sentaron abrieron los ojos. Estaban en una oficina llena de cuadros de gente, que asombrosamente… se movían y las miraban extrañados. Había un gran escritorio lleno con algunos pergaminos y algunos instrumentos de plata, al lado del escritorio había un imponente Fénix de color rojizo que al parecer estaba en su mejor fase de vida.

-Lau… no estamos soñando o algo así… Lau, yo se que esto es nuestro mayor sueño, ya sabes… estar en Hogwarts, pero no es posible, nosotras lo sabemos!- exclamo Paloma nerviosa.

-E-esto no puede ser un sueño, tiene que ser real!- exclamo Sam nerviosa pero feliz.

-OK, toquen el piso, todo es real, veanlo! ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- Gritó Laura emocionadísima- Solo me pregunto… que hacemos aquí y como llegamos?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, señoritas…- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Se voltearon y vieron al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore mirándolas con curiosidad y desconfianza. Realmente, no era nada parecido a Dumbledore, se podría decir que el director de casting de las películas captó mal el concepto y descripción de la escritora.

-U-usted es Albus Dumbledore?- preguntó Sam todavía asombrada.

-Por supuesto! Ustedes quienes son y de donde vienen?- pregunto el viejo.

-Bueno… nosotras… por lo que veo… somos del futuro o de la realidad- dijo Sam confundida.

-Y como llegaron aquí?

-Habiamos terminado de leer Harry Potter y la orden del fénix enonces nos abrazamos y… aquí estamos…- explico Paloma.

-La orden del fénix? Que saben sobre eso?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Bueno, usted sabe quien es Harry Potter, no?-preguntó Laura.

-Claro que se quien es Harry Potter! Estudia aquí en sexto año!-exclamó el director serio.

-Bueno, es que…de donde nosotras venimos… Harry Potter es… un libro de fantasía…- dijo Laura temerosa.

-Ficción? Harry Potter ficción? De que año vienen exactamente?

-Del 2003

-Bueno, no es muy adelantado. Pero, ustedes son brujas?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ja! Quisiera yo!- exclamo Paloma.

-No, lo que pasa es que en realidad, Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico son ficción, el quidditch, los trasladadores, Voldemort…-explico Sam. Dumbledore las miró asombrado.

-No, no es posible…

-Si, lo es… Nosotras simplemente entramos al libro… Pero, seria muy raro… Sirius ya… es decir… el…?

-Si, el murió…-respondió Dumbledore tristemente.

-Entonces… Chicas! Estamos en el libro que no se ha escrito! Esto es tan emocionante!- exclamo Laura.

-Señoritas, lo que no me explico es como llegaron aquí. Tal vez ustedes puedan tener algún antecedente mágico y por eso están aquí…- dijo Dumbledore revisando en un estante lleno de frasquitos y pociones- Podría hacerles una prueba y así sabremos si son brujas?- pregunto mostrándoles un frasquito, las tres asintieron animadamente. Le dio a cada una un sorbo de una poción azulada que sabia a moras y algo mas amargo- Si la nariz se les torna roja, quiere decir que la magia corre por sus venas.

La primera fue Sam.

-SIIIIIIIIIII! Soy una bruja! Soy una brujaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamo emocionada. Le sigio Paloma, que también se puso a saltar. Laura seguía esperando, después de unos minutos todos la miraron asombrados, su nariz estaba tan roja que daba miedo.

-Si soy bruja! Bien! Los Ángeles de Charlie al ataque! Con magia y todo!- exclamó abrazando a sus amigas.

-Bueno, el año apenas está empezando, mañana en mi oficina las someteré a la selección del sombrero…- dijo Dumbledore- Ahora irán a descansar, pero primero necesito sus apellidos para buscar en los archivos del ministerio.

-Parigi, Tompson y García- dijo Laura señalándose respectivamente a ella, Sam y Paloma.

-Esplendido! Ahora las acompañaré a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y…

-Profesor…- lo interrumpió Laura.

-Si?- pregunto este.

-Draco Malfoy todavía estudia aquí, verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

-Laura! Deja ya a eso! Draco es… malo!- exclamo Sam.

-Si, señorita Parigi, el señor Malfoy todavía estudia aquí, aunque no le recomiendo que se relacione con el…- dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta un cuarto de huéspedes que tenia tres camas y una puerta que daba al baño.

-Bueno, ahí están las pijamas, pero mañana tendrán que ponerse esa misma ropa- las chicas se miraron entre si- Mañana temprano los elfos les traeran el desayuno y yo personalmente las vendré a buscar para hablar con el señor Potter. Necesito hacerles una pregunta. Ustedes saben absolutamente todo de Harry?-pregunto.

Sam sonrío.

-Ja! Decir todo es poco. Sabemos lo que piensa, sabemos que a veces siente que usted es tan pacifico que tiene ganas de…- dijo haciendo gestos de ahorcar a alguien invisible. El profesor se asombró- Nosotras SI sabemos todo lo que pasa en este castillo…- dijo orgullosa.

-Pues, creo que seria mejor si no se lo comentaran a nadie. Mañana en la reunión también estarán el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger…- dijo sonriente -Ahora duerman. Buenas noches…- y salio de la habitación.

-Chicas! Voy a conocer a Draco!- exclamo Laura contenta, pero Paloma la interrumpió.

-Chicas! Vamos a conocer a HARRY POTTER! NO A DANIEL RADCLIFFE! A HARRY POTTER!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas emocionada.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

'**Ángeles de Charlie al ataque'**

-Señorita Thompson, despierte, señorita…- le decía alguien al oído a Sam. Esta, abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al ver unos ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis que la miraban fijamente desde cerca.

-Wow! Usted es un elfo domestico?- le pregunto al la criatura que la miraba, tenia la piel verdosa y poco arrugada, los ojos grandes verdes y las orejas como las de un gato. Si tenia cierto parecido con el elfo que habían mostrado en la película, pero no tanto.

-Si señorita. Yo soy Dobby. El profesor Dumbledore me mandó a despertarlas y a traerles el desayuno- señaló una mesita llena de comida y jarras.

-Yupiii! Comida! Gracias, Dobby!- exclamo corriendo hacia la mesa- Laura, Paloma! Despiértense! ESTAMOS EN HOGWARTS!-exclamo emocionada mientras se llevaba a la boca una tostada.

Laura se movió perezosamente bajo las sabanas- mmm… No quiero….- decía lentamente.

-Laura! Despiertate! Vamos a hacer magia! Vas a conocer a tu amado Draco!- exclamo emocionada. Laura al escuchar 'draco' y 'conocer' en la misma oración se paró de un brinco.

-Es cierto! No era un sueño! Estamos aquí!- exclamó.

Lograron despertar a Paloma, desayunaron y se vistieron con la ropa de ayer, que era toda negra pero bonita. Sam iba con unos jeans negros y una camisa corta roja con adornos amarillos. Laura, estaba en su elemento con su color, mini falda negra con gris y camisa verde esmeralda escotada. Y Paloma llevaba unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de jeans y un suéter negro con letras rojas, muy casual.

-Dios! Si nos encontramos a alguien en un pasillo me desmayo!- exclamo Paloma cuando casi llegaban al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron, había un chico alto, bronceado, de MUY BUEN cuerpo y pelo negro parado al frente de las gárgolas y no se le veía la cara.

-Sam… Mira que espécimen…- le susurró Lau.

-Wow! Con uno así cerca yo no estaría soltera!- dijo Paloma entrando en la conversación. Al escuchar voces, el chico se volteo mostrando una sonrisa de dioses y unos ojos….

-Verde esmeralda!- exclamo Paloma anonada. Cuando estuvieron cerca de el, Dobby lo saludo.

-Harry Potter, señor, como esta?- pregunto emocionado. A las chicas se les abrió la boca del asombro mirando a Harry embelesadas.

-Harry?- le preguntó Sam sin salir de su asombro. (N.A: Esta niña está asombrada de por vida. Y con un Harry así quien no?) El chico Potter las miro sonriente y asintió.

-Ustedes quien son?- pregunto amablemente.

-No, no…. Un momento! Tu eres Harry Potter?- le preguntó Laura casi babeando.

-Si, claro…- dijo el y se quito el flequillo de la frente, dejando ver un apequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba poco.

-Dios! Lau! Me desmayo! No se parece para nada a Daniel!- exclamó Paloma a Sam. Las chicas discutían sobre el parecido de un tal Daniel Radcliffe con el y Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, decían algo de unas películas…

-Señoritas, lamento intrometerme en su discusión, pero creo que debemos subir a mi despacho y hablar con el señor Potter- las interrumpió la voz de Dumbledore.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí apenadas y subieron la escalera hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Déjeme ver si entendí… Ellas saben toda mi vida? Hasta las cosas que he pensado?- pregunto Harry un poco sonrojado mirando a las tres chicas una vez que Dumbledore le explico todo.

-Si!

-Ajá!

-Algo así…- dijeron las tres chicas- Y además hay películas de los libros… Solo que el actor no se parece en NADA a ti!- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Harry las miraba asombrado. Esas chicas lo sabían TODO de el, incluso sabían de la profecía, de la orden del fénix, sabían las cosas que el NO LE DECIA A NADIE! Y eso lo intimidaba.

-Bueno, Harry, espero que no te moleste toda esta situación…- le dijo Sam con un tono tierno pero a la vez amenazador que solo sus amigas conocían.

-Bueno, a decir verdad me intimida un poco el que sepan TODO de mi, pero, bueno… podemos se amigos… no?-pregunto.

-Claro!- exclamaron las tres felices.

-Bueno, ya que Harry sabe todo, tenemos que elegir a que casa va cada una…- dijo Dumbledore con el sombrero seleccionador en mano y se lo puso a Paloma.

-MmMm… Valentía, si. Sinceridad. Una excelente persona- decía el sombrero y solo ella escuchaba.- Gryffindor!- exclamó finalmente.

-Sii!- exclamo Paloma. Dumbledore tomo el sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Laura.

-Eres valiente, si. Pero también astuta, buena actriz y definitivamente con un gran ego….- decía en la cabeza de Laura- Slytherin!- exclamo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y la miro, las demás chicas abrazaron a Laura. Y miraron a Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya aprenderás que n todos los Slytherin son malos!- le dijo Sam a la que le pusieron el sombrero.

-Mm.. Interesante… Mucho talento, te podría poner en… no, creo que estarás mejor en GRYFFINDOR!- exclamó.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

-Ángeles, estamos realizando nuestro sueño!- exclamo Laura. Dumbledore las miraba sonriente y Harry a Lau con un poco de recelo.

-Bueno, ayer investigue y descubrí que ustedes son autenticas brujas de sangre pura. Señorita Parigi, su familia viene de Italia, pero cuando se mudaron a América sus antepasados dejaron de practicar la magia- Dijo Dumbledore.- Señorita García, en vez su tatarabuelo fue dado en adopción cuando era bebe y nunca supo que era mago. Y bueno, señorita Thompson, hace mas de cincuenta años su familia era perseguida por un mago tenebroso y se tuvieron que dar por muertos para que los dejaran en paz, pero eso les valió la magia, es probable que sus padres no sepan nada de esto- dijo Dumbledore. Las tres amigas lo miraban boquiabiertas.

-Wow! No me imagino vivir sin magia…- suspiro Harry.

-De donde nosotras somos, la magia NO existe, osea, en ninguna forma Harry. No hay magos…- dijo Paloma medio triste.

-Oye Harry, sabias que los libros de tu vida están traducidos en casi todos los idiomas del mundo y que si juntáramos todos los libros de Harry Potter comprados alrededor del mundo, se puede cubrir toda Inglaterra?- exclamo Laura emocionada. Harry la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y trago con dificultad.

-Jajaja! Tranquilo chico! Era para asustarte!- dijo Laura y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Oye, todavía te gusta la tonta esa de Cho?-preguntó Laura. Harry se puso rojo y Dumbledore se rió.

-Siempre es así de directa?-le preguntó Harry a Sam que estaba a su lado.

-Todos y cada uno de los 395 días del año…- dijo Sam con pesadez.

-No seas tímido Harry! Tienes que responder! Mira que hay unas aquí que van locas por ti!- dijo Laura animadamente… Harry se puso rojo otra vez y Paloma y Sam corrieron a taparle la boca a Laura.

-Ya amiguita, ya hablaste mucho…- dijo Paloma un poco sonrosada.

-Bueno señoritas, si van a su casa en su habitación encontraran un baúl con su uniforme, una varita para cada una y todo lo necesario incluyendo libros y otras cosas, todos los profesores están enterados de su situación y por ello recibirán clases extra de Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Clases Oscuras y encantamientos…- dijo el profesor- Harry acompaña primero a la señorita Parigi al oficio del profesor Snape y luego ve con las demás a donde la profesora McGonagall. Por favor en lo que tengan sus cosas se ponen los uniformes. Hoy no asistirán a clases y según lo que me han dicho saben cuales son las cosas que se permiten y cuales no en el castillo…-dijo con una sonrisa picara- Yo tengo que hacer unas diligencias en el ministerio, pero regresare para presentarles a sus compañeros en el almuerzo.

Los cuatro caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

-Harry puedo ir con ustedes a la sala común cuando me cambie? Es que quiero conocer a Ron y a Hermione y a Colin y a GINNY! Quiero conocer a Ginny!- exclamó Laura emocionada. Sus dos amigas la miraban con ternura.

-Claro, si sabes como llegar…- dijo el- Bueno, ahí es la oficina, espero que no te trate mal…- dijo como deseándole suerte. Laura tomó a Harry del brazo y lo alejó un poco de sus dos amigas.

-Gracias y oye, te puedo confiar algo?- Harry asintió- Mi mayor sueño era conocerte…- dijo la castaña, Harry se sonrojo- Oh! No vallas a pensar que me gustas… No no no! A mi me gusta otro chico, pero de verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga y que no te incomode lo que soy Slytherin….- terminó Laura aceleradamente. Harry sonrío y asintió.

-Tranquila. Además, creo que me conviene que seas mi amiga…- dijo Harry riéndose- No quiero que todo el colegio se entere de las cosas que pienso o hago….-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah… que bello…- susurro Laura.

-Que?-pregunto confundido.

-Nada, nada… Que muchas gracias… Nos vemos en la sala común de Gryffindor?- preguntó.

-Si, la contraseña es León Rojo…- dijo Harry- Suerte con los Slytherin…- Laura asintió.

-Chicas! Voy a conocer a DRACOOO!- gritó emocionada. Las chicas sonrieron y Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape.

-Pase…- dijeron adentro. Entro y vio a un hombre sumamente parecido al Snape de las películas y al que ella se imaginaba.

-Buenas profesor. Yo soy Laura Parigi, fui asignada al sexto año en su casa…-dijo respetuosamente, ella sabia como era Snape y como le gustaba que fuera la gente, así que tenia que respetarlo Mucho.

-Oh, si el profesor Dumbledore me comento de usted y sus amigas, ellas a donde fueron asignadas?-preguntó dejando aun lado sus papeles.

'Dios! Si que tiene el pelo grasoso!' exclamó en su cabeza Lau.

-En Gryffindor las dos, señor…-dijo mirando el suelo.

-Que perdida. Bien, por aquí queda la sala común de Slytherin- dijo llevándola por pasillos fríos- Los primeros días es mejor que andes con tus compañeros al venir, estas mazmorras son muy grandes…- dijo.

-Si, por supuesto…- dijo Laura.

-La contraseña es 'Serpiente verde letal'… dijo y un muro se retiro dejando pasó a una sala fría, en la pared una chimenea apagada, sillones de cuero negro. Estaba vacía. Subieron por unas escaleras a un largo pasillo, pasando puertas que tenían una placa con un nombre escrito. Laura sonrió al ver que el de Pansy Parkinson y el de Millicen Bulstrode quedaron atrás. Y casi le dio un ataque cuando, al pasar junto a la que tenia escrito 'Draco Malfoy' el profesor Snape se paró en una junto a esa.

-Esta será su habitación- dijo, en la placa ya decía: 'Laura Parigi'- Pongasè el uniforme, el horario está en el escritorio, junto a los libros. Espero que no tenga problemas con los demás alumnos…-dijo y se alejó de allí. Laura entró y vio un cuarto bastante grande, con una cama matrimonial de sabanas verdes y plateadas, cortinas verdes, escritorio lleno de libros. Abrió el closet y se lo encontró lleno de faldas a cuadros verdes y grises, camisas blancas de botón medias hasta la rodilla grises y túnicas con la insignia de Slytherin.

-Wooooow!- Exclamo al ver todo aquello. Fue a sentarse en la cama y encontró una caja alargada negra, cuando la abrío, encontró una varita fina esperando ser usada. La tomo entre sus manos, apuntó a un libro y dijo con animo: 'Wingardiun Leviosa' y el libro comenzó a levitar- Siiiii! A vestirse!

Se vistió y se vio en el espejo, la falda hasta las rodillas, la camisa amarrada hasta el ultimo botón, demasiado perfecta. Se subió la falda bastante, ya le preguntaría después a Ginny si sabia como acortarla, se soltó tres botones de la camisa dejándola escotada y se peino con los dedos alborotándose un poco el pelo. Sonrió otra vez y corrió hacia la falda que tenia antes y ahí encontró en un bolsillo un gloss rojo que se aplico en abundancia. Se guardo la varita y salio corriendo de ahí.

-Que te dijo?- le preguntaron Sam y Paloma a Harry cuando se alejaron un poco de Laura.

-Oh, que quiere ser mi amiga y que va a la sala de Gryffindor después de vestirse.

Y así, entre pláticas y risas, conociéndose mas, llegaron al despacho de McGonagall. Tocaron la puerta y entraron.

-Profesora McGonagall, ellas son Samanta Thompson y Paloma García, las nuevas estudiantes, fueron seleccionadas para Gryffindor…

-Oh, si señoritas, ya me informaron de su llegada. Síganme, vamos a la torre Gryffindor-dijo la profesora con semblante serio y las condujo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda- la clave es león rojo y su habitación la compartirán con la señorita Granger, esta justo al lado de la que ella compartía con otras chicas de su curso. Pónganse inmediatamente el uniforme- dijo aceleradamente y se fue, pero antes de que las chicas entraran ella las llamó y voltearon- Bienvenidas a Hogwarts- terminó con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la sala común que curiosamente era igual a la de las películas, grande pero acogedora. Estaba casi vacía, pero se podía ver entre los muebles una cabellera roja y se oían unos ronquidos.

-Harry, no es por presumir, pero juraría que ese pelo es de Ron…- comentó Paloma riendo. Harry, extrañado, se acerco al sillón y comprobó que Ron estaba dormido como una piedra.

-Ron! Te quedaste dormido! Es casi hora de almorzar!- grito Harry cruelmente al oído de su pelirrojo mejor amigo. Las chicas seguían a una distancia considerable, atrás del sofá así que solo veían el pelo de Ron que saltó al oír los gritos.

-Que…que pasa?-preguntó la voz que tendría que ser de Ron.

-Ron, te quedaste dormido, es casi hora de almorzar!- exclamó Harry y Ron no se movió- Te quiero presentar a unas amigas que acaban de llegar, están en Gryffindor en nuestro mismo año- dijo Harry y las dos chicas se acercaron hasta que Ron las pudo ver a ellas y ellas a Ron, bueno, tenia que ser el. Se había levantado y le llevaba a Harry aproximadamente media cabeza, pelo rojo un poco alborotado, pecas, cara perfecta, ojos azules perfectos, sonrisa… perfecta, cuerpo PERFECTO.. Es decir, la camisa se pegaba a su abdomen dejando la marca de unos bien formados abdominales. Bueno, no era Tan atractivo y ciertamente no era hermoso, pero vamos! Era Ron Weasley! El de los libros! El verdadero! Para aquellas dos chicas era sumamente perfecto! (N.A: PARA MI TAMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!)

-Hola…- saludaron ellas tímidamente, el se acerco a Paloma y le tendió la mano con timidez.

-Ron Weasley

-Paloma García, es un gusto poder conocer al verdadero Ron- dijo estrechando su mano y Ron se quedo un poco confundido, pero se acerco a Sam y también le tendió la mano y se presentó.

-Yo soy Samanta Thompson, mucho gusto, Ron…- dijo amablemente. Ron las vio a las dos de arriba abajo disimuladamente, no estaban nada mal.

-Bueno Ron ahora que ya sabes sus nombres… te tenemos que contar por que están aquí…- dijo Harry, su cara era TODO un dilema.

Le explicaron calmadamente y Ron hacia caras cuando no entendía algo o cuando se asombraba.

En el momento que Harry termino, entró por el retrato Laura con el uniforme que se veía sinceramente muy bien.

-Hola chicas! Todavía no se han cambiado? Uff! Me perdí de camino a aquí! Tengo una habitación para mi sola! Y mi propia varita!-dijo Laura rápidamente con el poco aire que le quedaba parada frente a sus amigas y Harry, busco su varita- Miren 'Wingardium Leviosa'- una pluma en el piso se elevo dio una vuelta siguiendo una varita de Laura- Ven y tuve que subirme esta falda por que era sumamente larga, y abrirme los botones de la túnica por que….- se calló al ver que Harry le hacia señas con los ojos- Que pasa Harry?

-Laura, que tal si te das la vuelta y ves quien está atrás tuyo?- le dio Sam con una sonrisita tonta. Laura se volteó con rapidez haciendo que su pelo brillara y se alborotara dándole un look más natural. Se encontró a un chico pelirrojo sentado justo detrás de donde ella estaba antes un poco sonrojado, de buen cuerpo.

-Wow! Que bueno estas!- dijo sin darse cuenta y Ron se puso rojo al instante- Oh, Merlín! Lo dije en voz alta! Lo siento!- se disculpo con Ron.- Un momento, pelo rojo, Gryffindor! TU ERES RON?- le pregunto gritando. Ron que comprendió rápidamente que aquella chica era la compañera de Paloma y Sam asintió todavía sonrojado y se le quedo mirando- Oh! Mucho gusto, yo soy Laura Parigi…- dijo sonriendo con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Hola Laura, yo soy Ron…- dijo el pelirrojo un poco intimidado. Ella con suma curiosidad, se acerco a el y le dijo algo al oído, Ron se sonrojo a sobremanera y negó con la cabeza, ella, le volvió a preguntar otra cosa y el aun mas sonrojado, asintió.

-Woow! Y cuando se lo vas a pedir?-pregunto ya en voz alta.

-No creo que sienta lo mismo…- dijo el triste.

-Oh! Vamos Ron! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que tu Hermione se gustan! Además, creeme, yo lo he notado mas que tu, me leí los libros!- dijo sonriente, todos los presentes se rieron y Ron se sonrojó completamente.

-Lau, creo que estas hablando de más, acompáñanos a ver nuestra habitación y a cambiarnos…-dijo Paloma jalándola por el brazo- Ya venimos chicos, esperemos para almorzar.

-Bien, Laura, súbete esa falda, no te dejarán andar por ahí así…- dijo Ron desde su sitio. Laura se volteé y con pose y clase dijo:

-Que traten de impedírmelo!

Las tres desaparecieron por las escaleras y los dos chicos se quedaron hablando.

-Te lo puedes creer?- preguntó Harry.

-Es una locura! Pero según lo que dicen es verdad. Y además, son muy simpáticas…- dijo sonriendo.

-Solo eso? Ron! Por favor! Tú también las viste! Que cuerpo!- exclamó Harry con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, bueno… Todas están lindas además de ser simpáticas. Y Paloma tiene el pelo color Weasley…- dijo bromeando, pero era totalmente cierto.

Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas

-Laura! Mira! Como me queda el uniforme?- exclamo Paloma.

-Y a mi?-preguntó Sam

-A las dos les queda bien! No creen que deberían subirse un poco esa falda?-preguntó mirándoles las piernas.

-Bueno…- las dos se subieron un poco la falda, pero no tanto como Laura.

-Niñas! Les tengo dos noticias! Una mala y una buena!- exclamo emocionada Lau- La mala, es que no he conocido ha Draco- las chicas emitieron una mueca de fastidio- La buena es que su habitación esta JUNTO A LA MIAAAAAAA!-exclamó mas emocionada aún.

-Wow! Que suerte… Yo creo que me gusta Harry. Seguro todavía no tiene novia… Además se me antoja enseñarle a besar, por que con la Changa seguro no aprendió nada de NADA!- exclamó Paloma feliz.

-Y yo?- Pregunto Sam- A Ron le gusta Hermione! A ti Draco y a ti Harry!- exclamó haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno, tal vez te pueda gustar Colin! El chico de las pelis esta muy guapo… No se… Que tal si te lías con uno de los gemelos?-sugirió Laura haciendo caras sugestivas cada vez que mencionaba a uno-O con los dos! Hasta pueden hacer un 'menaje a trois'-exclamó Lau. Paloma abrió los ojos exageradamente y Sam se reía sin poder contenerse.

-Laura! Que es esa terminología!-exclamo Paloma.

-Ay, por favor Paloma, no te hagas la santa! Mira que ya sabemos que estuviste así de cerca de acostarte con Benton!-exclamó launa juntando los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Bueno, pero no me la paso todo el día pensando en eso! Además no vinimos a Hogwarts a eso!-exclamó arreglándose la corbata.

-Pues yo como no se a que vine a Hogwarts, no me voy a abstener! El que esté conmigo que alce la mano!-gritó emocionada. Sam alzó las dos manos y Paloma las miraba reprobatoriamente- Palomis! No podemos ser los Ángeles sin ti! Nos falta la pelirroja! Además, no te gustaría estar con Harry?- pregunto Laura dando justo en el clavo. Paloma alzó la mano con pesadez.- Yupiiiiiiiiii! Los Ángeles de Charlie al ataque OTRA VEZ!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

'**La utilidad del cuarto de los menesteres'**

Cuando las chicas finalmente bajaron con el uniforme ya era hora de comer, así que se encaminaron por los pasillos y llegaron a lo que ellos llamaban 'Gran Comedor'

-Solo grande?-susurro Sam viendo el tamaño ENORME de aquel salón.

-Jo! Como les quiera decir algo de mesa a mesa, se enteran hasta en las Tres Escobas! Que esto es gigante y las mesas están muy separadas!-protestó Paloma hablándole a Laura, ya que entre la mesa de Slytherin y la de Gryffindor, estaba la de Hufflepuff.

-Bueno chicas, ustedes tienen que ir con el profesor para que las presente, después nos vemos en la mesa…- dijo Harry señalando la mesa de Gryffindor- y Laura, suerte en Slytherin, la vas a necesitar…- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de el.

-Hey! Y hagas lo que hagas no te juntes con Malfoy!- se escucho exclamar a Ron. Todo el mundo las miraba con duda, sobre todo la parte masculina que había notado la diferencia en el largo de la falda. Allí en la mesa de profesores pudieron ver a Snape, que realmente se parecía al actor de las películas, a la profesora Sprout que era todavía mas gorda de lo que de imaginaban y a un hombre que no conocían, estaba pálido y tenia el pelo castaño con pequeños reflejos dorados que combinaban con su ojos.

-Lupin! Ángeles, ese es Lupin!- exclamó Paloma. Lau y Sam lo miraron con admiración.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con el… y pedirle que nos enseñe unos cuantos hechizos de defensa…- dijo Sam emocionada. Lau se mantenía en silencio buscando una cabellera rubia en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no estaba ahí.

Dumbledore se levanto y se hizo silencio en todo el salón.

-Queridos alumnos, tenemos tres nuevas estudiantes para sexto año- se escucho un murmullo general- La señorita Samanta Jhones fue elegida para Gryffindor- la mesa aplaudió- La señorita Paloma García fue seleccionada también para Gryffindor- mas aplausos. Ahora solo quedaba Lau a la que todos miraban con interés- Y la señorita Laura Parigi fue asignada en Slytherin- primero la miraron desconfiadamente, pero después aplaudieron y la acogieron en la mesa, presentándose, alumnos y alumnas de todas las edades. Laura sonreía y estrechaba manos, pero lo que en realidad deseaba, estaba a punto de pasar.

Mientras

-Hermi, ellas son Sam y Paloma- presentó Harry a las chicas. Hermione sonrió y estrechó sus manos.

-Hermione Granger- dijo sonriente.

-Oh, lo sabemos, creeme que lo sabemos…- susurro Sam emocionada para que nadie la escuchara.

-De que colegio vienen? Seguro que tienen un mejor conocimiento de Aritmancia que yo.. Tal vez podríamos….- comento Hermione.

-Hermione… Vamos a comer, después, en la sala común, hablamos de otras cosas…- dijo Ron que ya tenia el plato a rebosar de comida- Y Laura también es amiga de ellas…- dijo mientras se metía un muslo de pollo en la boca.

Las chicas primero miraron loa comida con desconfianza, pero vieron a todo el mundo comiendo a gusto y sin pena, así que sin pensarlo, se sirvieron de todo!

Mientras

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero como ya había pasado varias veces, no volteó y siguió conversando con Annie Farrel, una chica de su mismo curso de pelo rubio y muy simpática.

-Así que la nueva amiguita de Potter esta en mi casa…- le susurro alguien al oído, una voz que hizo correr un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y volteo lentamente, encontrándose con unos realmente hermosos y raros ojos grises, una cara de porcelana de rasgos finos, unos labios torcidos en una sonrisa irónica. Dios! Como quería probar esos labios.

Realmente no se lo imaginaba así, pero así estaba bien: SE VEIA BASTANTE MEJOR DE CÓMO ELLA SE LO IMAGINABA!. Tenia el pelo alborotado, tan plateado que parecía blanco y era musculoso, se notaba que practicaba para superar a Harry.

-Y tu eres?- le preguntó ella con cortesía pero a la vez con su típica agresividad y altanería.

-Draco Malfoy…- dijo y delicadamente le rozo los labios por la mano en modo de saludo.

-Bueno Draco Malfoy, el hecho de que yo sea amiga de Harry creo que no interfiere para nada con el hecho de ser Slytherin, de lo cual estoy muy orgullosa.

-Mira, Parigi, en esta casa hacemos lo que sea por conseguir lo que queremos y mas que nada estamos en guerra con los tontos Gryffindor, desde hace generaciones…- dijo el con superioridad.

-Tontos? Y se supone que tu eres mejor que ellos, no?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto!- dijo alzando el pecho con orgullo. Laura sonrió y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Bueno, entonces no dejes que Hermione te rompa la nariz otra vez, por que si la gente de su casa se entera… creo que vas a dejar de ser mejor que ellos…- le dijo con picardía. Cuando lo vio, el tenia la boca abierta del asombro, pero supo disimularlo.

-Y tu como sabes eso?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Oh, yo se muchas cosas Draco… Muchas cosas…- dijo ella dando por finalizada su conversación con el rubio y comenzó a comer y le siguió hablando con Annie.

-Oye y que tal juegas Quidditch?.

Mientras

-Sam! Sam! Mira quien esta sentado junto a Laura!- exclamó Paloma emocionada

-Oh dios! Oh dios! Rubio! Slytherin! Es Draco!- exclamo silenciosamente dando brinquitos en su asiento.

Harry, que logró escuchar todo volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Laura e hizo una mueca irónica.

-Que y a Laura le gusta ese?-pregunto como molesto(N.A: Que? Que pasa? No es lo que creen, yo soy solo de Draco..Digo, Laura es solo de Draco . ). Las chicas notaron que Laura le dijo algo al oído.

-Que y a ti te gusta esa?-preguntó Paloma molesta. Harry se sonrojo por la actitud.

-Hem… no es solo que Malfoy es mi enemigo… Y no me parece que siendo amigos nosotros ella ande coqueteándole a mi enemigo.

-Pues yo no le veo nada de malo que le coquetee, además, el esta como quiere…-dijo Paloma echando una miradita hacia la mesa de Sly. Harry se molesto.

-Bien! Hagan lo que quieran! Después cuando un mortifago las torture no me llamen para que las salve!-exclamo molesto y la mitad de la mesa escucho el comentario. Ron, Hermione, Paloma y Sam echaron un comentario de: 'Si! El único Harry Potter! Sálvanos a todos, por favor!' Y todos estallaron en risa, incluyendo Harry.

-Quidditch, yo?-preguntó Laura un poco nerviosa. Draco, se había interesado de repente por la conversación y escuchaba atentamente.

-Si, Laura, juegas quidditch?-preguntó maliciosamente el rubio.

-Bueno, Draco, creo que eso no es problema tuyo, pero igual voy a responder. Soy una excelente cazadora-dijo en tono cortante.

-Que bueno! Entonces puedes hacer las pruebas para el equipo!-exclamó Annie contenta. Draco sonrió triunfante, no sabia como es que esa chica sabia que la sangre sucia le había roto la nariz, pero no iba a dejar que ella fuera la nueva sensación de Slytherin, además, estaba seguro de que no tenia Ni mas remota idea de cómo volar en una escoba.(N.A: Uis, este niño esta muy segurito, no? )

-Bueno Laura y ya te enseñaron donde vas a dormir?-preguntó Annie cuando comían el postre.

-Oh, no lo creerías Draco-volteo hacia donde el estaba y el la miro con rareza- Justo al lado de ti! Lo que yo quería!-exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Deberías sentirte alagada, a ninguna chica la han puesto en mi pasillo, por mas que han tratado-dijo con arrogancia.

-Deberías estar alagado tú, de tener a esta belleza junto a ti…-dijo ella y se levanto de la mesa.- Bueno Annie que te valla bien en clase. Yo hoy no tengo!-dijo feliz.

Salio y se encontró con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Paloma y Sam.

-Valla, valla… Será que el trío de oro Hogwarts se convertirá en un quinteto…-dijo mirándolos un poco arrogante. Ellos la miraron con los ojos como platos y ella sacudió la cabeza- Discúlpenme! Demasiado tiempo con esa gente…-dijo asustada de su propia actuación. Los demás rieron.-Hola Hermione, yo soy Laura Parigi…-dijo viendo que nadie las presentaba.

-Ah, las chicas me hablaron de ti…-dijo Herms con una sonrisa- Bueno, tenemos clases. Creo que ya nos vamos, pásensela bien sin nosotros!-dijo agarrando a los dos chicos y jalándolos hacia las escaleras- Esa Laura no me termina de caer…-se le escucho susurrar.

-Dios! Toda esta gente me va a odiar por ser Slytherin?-exclamo medio molesta. Las chicas la miraron sonrientes y se acercaron a ella con miradas demenciales.

-Cuéntanos ya!

-Te vimos con Draco!

-Oh! Es hermoso, bello. Tan creído como me lo imaginaba. Lo tengo comiendo en la palma de la mano!-exclamó sonriente.

-Oigan… Tenemos horas y horas libres… Nunca se les han ocurrido los mil y un usos del cuarto de los requisitos?-preguntó Sam mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Nos vamos a perder…

-Claro que no!

-Bueno, bueno...

Subieron las escaleras y recorrieron los mil y un pasillos de aquel inmenso colegio, pasaron por el baño dañado de Mirttle y subieron y bajaron y se perdieron, hasta que llegaron hasta la posible puerta.

-Bueno, esta puede ser. La octava vez es la vencida!-exclamó Paloma cansada de tantas puertas probadas.

-Dios! Que vamos a querer?-preguntó Sam sofocándose de calor.

-Pues… A mi no me vendría mal una piscina, unos cócteles, trajes de baño, toallas…..- comenzó a enumerar Laura todos los objetos.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar tres veces y deseen todo lo que se necesita y lo mas importante una GRAN piscina!-exclamo Paloma poniendo orden, ella siempre era la que tenia que poner orden en el grupo, por que aquellas dos locas podían pasar todo el día peleando.

-Wenu, vamos!

Pasaron tres veces delante de la puerta y entraron. Encontraron una expansión bastante grande con una mega piscina olímpica y sillas para recostarse y una jarra con cóctel, tres vasos… Millones de cosas! Y sobre una de las sillas había tres toallas negras y tres trajes de baño.

-Oigan, aquí falta como un vestidor para ponernos los trajes, no?-dijo Sam escogiendo el que iba a querer.

-Sipis, a lo mejor si lo deseas aparece-sugirió Lau. Sam cerró los ojos y los abrió inmediatamente. Busco por todos lados y ahí en una esquina encontró un vestidor.

-Que útil…-dijo Paloma corriendo para entrar antes que sus amigas.

-Oigan, si deseamos a un tipo chulo como Draco, tu crees que aparezca así bello y hermoso dispuestas a darnos masajes?-preguntó Paloma desde el vestidor.

-Amiga, no conocía esa parte de ti!-exclamó Lau riéndose- Pero tratar no cuesta nada…- cerró los ojos y deseó. Busco por todo el cuarto y nada.-Noup, es que creo que mi Draco es único…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Finalmente las tres se pusieron sus trajes, el de Paloma blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y pelo, el de Sam azul celeste que no combinaba con nada, pero se le veía un cuerpazo! Y el de Lau marrón, súper sencillo que combinaba con sus ojos y su pelo y la hacia ver genial.

-Al agua!-exclamó Lau empujando a sus dos amigas a la vez que protestaron y le echaron agua cuando salieron a la superficie.

-Te odiamos!-exclamaron molestas y le comenzaron a echar agua Laura se alejó de allí y se fue directito a la jarra, la probó y sabia dulce, como a fresa y se sirvió y al lado de la mesa donde estaban esas cosas, en el piso, vio una botella de liquido transparente.

-Ángeles, no me van a creer lo que hay aquí!-grito emocionada.

-Que?

-Licor! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-exclamó alzando la botella y dejándosela ver a sus amigas- Quien quiere un cóctel?-las chicas la miraron y tímidamente alzaron la mano- Se que yo si!

Preparo tres cócteles con un poco de ron para no emborrachar a sus amigas ni a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la piscina para hablar con ellas pero sin meterse. En un momento, alguien toco la puerta y Laura que ya llevaba tres cócteles abrió la puerta y se quedo OO cuando vio a Draco Malfoy mirándola de pies a cabeza. (N.A: Como no si la niña andaba solo con el traje de baño!)

-Lo siento, no estas invitado…- y cerró la puerta alguien volvió a tocar y antes de que pudiera decirle a Malfoy otra vez que no estaba invitado vio al profesor Snape mirándola bastante molesto pero sin moverse de su sitio.

-Valla, valla… Que tenemos aquí?-preguntó con su voz horrible. Y Draco, que estaba junto a el, estallo en risas al ver la cara de susto de Laura.

-Espariscus…-dijo señalando con la varita al profesor y este por arte de magia, fue reducido a una miniatura del profesor Snape- Jo! Estas bromajas Weasley si sirven para algo- dijo moviendo el muñequito en el aire cerca de la cara de la castaña.

-Malfoy! Que susto! Ya te dije que no estas invitado…- trato de cerrar la puerta, pero el se lo impidió.

-O entro yo o traigo al verdadero Snape y estoy seguro que no le va a hacer mucha gracia que una alumna Slytherin ande con sus amiguitas Gryffindor sin siquiera haberse instalado completamente…-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. Lau se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

-Chicas, se acabó la fiesta. Les presento al hombre con el que sueñan todas las noches: Draco Malfoy…-dijo con bastante ironía, aunque realmente ella era la que soñaba con el TODAS Y CADA UNA de las noches. Draco sonrió con superioridad y las chicas lo miraron desde la piscina.

-Laura! Si eres tonta! Yo sueño con Harry!- Malfoy hizo mueca de disgusto y Lau sonrió- Ahora tu… no se…- dijo mirando de arriba abajo al rubio que sonrió otra vez triunfante y Laura se sonrojo muchísimo.

-Y bueno Laura, no me presentas a tus hermosas amigas?-preguntó a Lau que se estaba poniendo el uniforme sobre el traje de baño-Oh, con el traje de baño te vez mucho mejor…

Laura se termino de subir la falda y camino hacia la piscina.

-Ella es Paloma García… Y ella Samanta Thompson….-dijo señalando respectivamente a sus amigas- Y las tres somos amigas de Harry, Ron y Hermione así que no creo que quieras pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras…- dijo secamente y comenzó a ponerse la camisa.

-Pero al contrario, el hecho de que sean amigas de Potter, la Sangre sucia y el pobretón no tiene nada que ver conmigo…-dijo el mencionándolos con desprecio.

-Oye, creo que le debes mas respeto a Hermione, no?-preguntó la castaña sonriente.

-No lo creo… Y ahora me vas a decir como es que sabes eso…- preguntó acercándose hacia donde ella se acomodaba la corbata. Las dos chicas estaban en la piscina actuando naturalmente, hablando y pasándosela bien, pero de vez en cuando miraban a Lau y Malfoy.

-Bueno, es que yo sé muchas cosas, Draco. Por ejemplo, se que en segundo año te robaste un regalo que no sabias de quien era. Se de la graciosa vez en que Ojo loco Moody te convirtió en hurón, se que en segundo año visitaste el callejón Knocturn con tu padre. Se que la primera vez que hablaste con Harry fue antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando te medias túnicas. Y lo mas gracioso, se que Hermione te partió la nariz…- dijo ella enumerando con los dedos- Y no te creas que se solo eso! Se mas de lo crees…-dijo y se dio la vuelta dramáticamente.

-Pero como sabes esas cosas? Bien te las podría haber contado Potter…-dijo el con desconfianza.

-Draco, yo soy como tu. Yo se que no quieres ser un Mortifago por que no quieres que alguien te este mandando que hacer. Se que te molesta que Harry sea siempre el centro de atención solo por querer hacer de héroe…-dijo ella acercándose a el- Yo te conozco, Draco. Y me parece que deberíamos ser amigos y no enemigos…-dijo ella cerca de el.

-Tú no sabes nada, Parigi… De verdad no sabes nada…-dijo el dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

-Ring, ring, ring! Y la ganadora de este encuentro es: Yo!-exclamó Laura un poco contenta, pero a la vez triste. A ella le gustaba Draco y sabia que a el no le gustaban las chicas que iban lamiéndole los pies como la Parkinson. Pero le gustaría tanto poder decirse enamorada de el y que el tuviera detalles con ella, en vez de tener que llamar su atención siendo dura.

-Bueno chicas, creo que esto ha sido demasiado extraño y ya tengo suficiente por hoy. Que tal si vamos a las cocinas y después a la sala común y no vamos a cenar?-sugirió Sam saliendo de la piscina y ayudando a Paloma.

-Si, demasiadas rarezas por hoy….-dijo la pelirroja secándose (Paloma).

Las chicas salieron del aula ya vestidas con el uniforme y comenzaron a caminar, en busca de las cocinas. La única que no sonreía era Laura, que sentía un vació inmenso. Le fascinaba ese lugar, Hogwarts. Conocía a Harry Potter, incluso a Draco, había cumplido el sueño de su vida, pero aun sentía un vació. Y sus amigas, al igual que ella también lo sentían y estaban dispuestas a llenarlo, estaban dispuestas a vivir ahí y olvidar lo que era su vida antes de todo aquello. Querían conseguir el amor, graduarse con Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los chicos de sexto, querían ser verdaderas brujas, sin importarles nada más.


End file.
